


Call You Daddy

by leftmywingshome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Roleplay, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftmywingshome/pseuds/leftmywingshome
Summary: Their age difference is a minor thing, for the most part. But it does bring about an interesting conversation and an eventual demonstration that has Daryl questioning everything.





	Call You Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS FIC CONTAINS DADDY-KINK.** If you paid attention to the tags you're aware of this. Please do not read if you absolutely hate the kink. 
> 
> However, if you're curious, keep going. It was my first time writing it and it's pretty tame as far as kink fics go. Like I said, I've never written kink, ok maybe like a couple of lines in another fic, but... I will say I enjoyed it. But that's only because Beth and Daryl.. well you'll see. Go read! :)

 

The difference in their age has never been a problem. Not for them. Well not for her, ever. He, on the other hand, is self-conscious about it every now and then. The looks they get when they’re out in public holding hands or when Beth kisses him just to make his ears turn pink. Sometimes they bother him. 

 

A couple of weeks ago a much older woman in the grocery store had commented, ‘Isn’t she a bit young for you?’ Daryl had glared at the woman and Beth had just smiled and pulled him into the next aisle. She’d tried easing the tension, but what she said horrified Daryl at first,  _ ‘They probably think I got some kind of daddy kink, Daryl!’  _ Then he was just irritated. What the hell was a daddy kink anyway? Beth had giggled and went on to explain in great detail exactly what a ‘daddy kink’ was.

The last thing he expected to be was intrigued. Because that was wrong. Wasn’t it? Meant he was some kinda pervert didn’t it? He tried to forget about it, put it away, let it go. Beth seemed to have. She hadn’t brought it up again. So that’s exactly what he did. At least he thought he had.

 

He came home from work late one cold evening. Beth had been living with him for about six months. Sharing his home with her was the best decision he’d ever made. He was happy. He laughed- a lot. And every night she there in the bed they share, warm and sweet smelling and all his. Him and her, they work. This whole thing between them is good. So good in fact that one day here real soon he’s planning on making it permanent. If she says yes.

 

When he walks in there’s a fire going in the fireplace and she’s curled up on the couch with her books. She’s in school studying to be a nurse. That’s his stipulation for her moving in. Work part-time and go to school. He can take care of them both financially. And it went over big with her daddy who wasn’t too happy with their living arrangements.

 

“Hey, you.” Her big blue eyes always make his stomach do this weird fluttery thing, like a couple of birds are flying around in it. She closes her book and stretches and Daryl takes a good, hard look at the rest of her body.

 

“What the hell ya wearing?” 

 

“Pajamas.” Her eyes have that glint, the one that gives him a warning that she’s up to something. Something that will most likely turn his world upside down.

 

“They got feet in ‘em.” He knows she’s aware of that but he hasn’t quite wrapped his head around it yet. That and the fact that they’re pink and have unicorns all over them.

 

“It’s cold, they keep me warm.” Daryl simply stands there for a minute mulling that over and wondering if she realizes socks do the exact same thing. Shrugging he heads over to the other side of the big open room to the kitchen counter. He’d just sat his lunch cooler down when he hears her.

 

“Come sit with me,” a slight pause and then, “daddy.” That one word, the one she’d said in connection with ‘kink’ only a couple of weeks ago stops him in his tracks. Turning slowly he watches as she sits up. It’s then that he notices instead of her usual ponytail she has two blonde braids resting on her chest.

 

“Ain’t yer daddy,” he growls. 

 

“But you could be.” Tilting her head to the side she smiles at him and he feels a tightening in his groin.

 

“Beth…” Was it a warning? Or was he pleading with her? Or maybe… Turning away from her he heads to the fridge and grabs a beer. Once he gets the cap off and takes a drink he stands there fidgeting with the edge of the label on the bottle.

 

“Daryl, come on. Just sit down. I ain’t gonna bite you.” Beth sighs. She sounds like Beth and when he turns and looks at her again she looks like Beth. Beth in weird pajamas with braids in her hair. He feels his feet shuffling their way over to the couch. Once he settles beside her she sighs again.

 

“What’s wrong?” Daryl glances over and waves his hand around in front of her.

 

“Ya got them… and those braids…” He lets his hand drop into his lap. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are pinker than usual. The swell of her breasts pushes on the front of the pajamas. It’s hot, so fucking hot and that makes him uncomfortable.

 

“It’s just playing Daryl. Don’t you wanna play with me?” Fuck. Yes, he wants to play and if he sits his beer down she could crawl up in his lap and he could tug on those braids. Pull down that zipper and then she wouldn't look so much like-

 

“Gotta be something wrong with people who like that shit. Ain’t supposed to get turned on with ya lookin’ like a little girl,” he mumbles looking away from her chest.

 

“Nothing’s wrong with you or me, Daryl, wait, this turns you on?” Before she can get any further he makes up his mind.

 

“Why don’t ya jus’ shut yer mouth and c'mere.” He sets his beer aside and pats his lap. With a hint of a smile, she crawls across the couch slowly and her eyes are on him like a person would watch a wary animal. But he isn’t scared, a little nervous and a whole lot hard, uncomfortably so. Palming the lump in his jeans he adjusts himself so it won’t hurt when she makes her way into his lap.

 

She ends up kneeing him in the crotch anyway as she finds a comfortable spot. Some of her blonde hair has escaped the twist of the braid and brushes against his cheek as she kneels in his lap.

 

“Hi,” and after a slight pause she does it again, ”daddy.” Looking down into her big blue eyes he notices he can also see right down the front of her pink pajamas. This is wrong, so wrong and if there’s a hell he’s going there just for feeling what he’s feeling right now. Might as well make it worth it.

 

“Hey, baby girl.” He forces the words out and a small groan vibrates in the back of his throat as he rolls his hips forward seeking any kind of relief. Her knee or leg, something solid. What he doesn’t expect is her to straddle his lap right then and come into contact with the very part of him that needs contact. “Goddamn…” he breathes out.

 

“That’s a bad word!” 

 

“ ‘M a bad boy. Going straight to hell fer sure.” Putting a hand on each of her thighs he holds her against him searching for that sweet friction her tight little body offers.

 

“Daddy what are you doing? It feels funny like I need something.” Beth whimpers and Daryl lets his head fall back on the couch. God, she’s good at this.

 

“Beth… I…” At a loss for words, he looks at her.

 

“You want to stop? We can, I don’t want you too..”

“Fuck no I don't wanna stop!” Threading the end of one her braids through his fingers he tugs on it. When he doesn’t get a reaction he tugs again. Harder.

 

“Ouch!” Her eyes tear up a little as she looks at him. Underneath the initial concern that he’s hurt her, he feels a weird sense of power. Looking into her innocent blue eyes all he can think about is shoving his cock down her throat and watching her gag on it. Shaking his head he lets go of the braid and rests his hands on her thighs again. 

 

It’s playing, just playing.

 

“That hurt daddy!” Beth pouts and raises her hand to her mouth, her thumb dangerously close to those pink lips. He watches and waits, wanting so badly (and feeling a bit unsettled for the wanting) for her to put it in her mouth.

 

“Go on baby girl, ‘s gonna make you feel better,” Daryl says gently, tapping her elbow, encouraging her. And as he watches she slips her slender thumb between those pink lips and her cheeks work as she sucks softly.

 

Groaning he undulates his hips against her, his eyes never leaving her face. Letting her thumb slip from her mouth she reaches for the zipper on her pajamas.

 

“Daddy, it’s hot, you're making me hot I wanna take these off.” Daryl reaches out and grabs her hands. He isn’t ready for her to take them off. Not yet. If she does it might ruin whatever twisted fantasy they’re playing out here.

 

“Uh uh, not yet baby girl. First, ya gotta make daddy feel better okay?” She nods enthusiastically and he lets her hands go. Fumbling with the buttons and zipper on his jeans he huffs out a frustrated grunt. She leans back a little to make room intent on what he’s doing.

 

“Something hurting daddy?” she asks innocently placing her hand on the bulge of his cock.

 

“Uh huh, get down on the floor. Get on yer knees for me.” She does as she’s told with a tiny smile on her face that lets him breathe just a little bit easier. Still Beth. Just playing.

 

“Didja hurt your private's daddy?” Her brow furrows as he pulls his cock out of the confines of his jeans. It’s hard and the head is dark red and shiny with precome.

 

“Nah baby, you did it when ya climbed into my lap.” Cock in hand he looks down at her kneeling there between his legs and uncertainty pushes its way forward in his head, past the lust. But only for a second.

 

“I’m sorry daddy,” she whispers wrapping her hand around him, pushing his hands away, “lemme kiss it and make it all better.” Beth smiles up at him as she leans down and takes the head of his cock into her warm mouth. She swirls her tongue around like it’s a lollipop, letting it play over the slit.

 

“Fuck Beth!” Her braided head bobbing over him, on him, she's gonna make him come if he doesn’t slow her down.

 

“Bad words daddy,” she whispers around his cock and her hot breath makes his balls throb. With her head in his hands, he guides her back down until she’s taken half of him in her mouth. She can take him all, she’s done it before. But with ample warning. This time he isn’t warning her. Wrapping his hand up in one braid, the other holding her head,

 

“Daddy jus’ needs…” with the snap of his hips he thrusts his cock further into her mouth and down her throat until she gags. Suddenly it’s a little too much for him. He moves her head back and his cock slips out of her mouth slick with spit that drips down her chin. Daryl pulls her into his lap and swipes at it with his thumb.

 

“Beth, com’ere. I didn’ mean ta-” Brushing his hands over her hair, cupping her cheeks. He gazes into her eyes for a sign that it’s too much, what he’d done. But there’s nothing in her eyes but desire.

 

“Call me baby girl Dar- daddy,” Beth coughs a little and his heart pounds in his chest thinking he took it too far. But this break in character, for just a second, gives him peace of mind. “Baby girl, that’s what I am,” whispering to him as she unzips the pajamas, “I’m your baby girl.” This time he lets her keep going and she slides the fabric down over her shoulders wiggling to release her arms. Her skin is ivory next to the gaudy pink. And so soft, he knows this, but he pretends, pretends he’s never touched her like this before. Cause it's a game. 

 

“Can I touch you?” Daryl asks brushing the hair from her eyes.

 

“Aren't supposed to do that daddy, it’s not okay.” Beth has her bottom lip between her teeth, biting nervously. She’s good at this, too good. It should disgust him, all of it. Pretending she’s a little girl, his little girl! Groaning he rolls his body underneath her. His cock’s still hard and it’s trapped there under her where she’s sitting on his lap.

 

“Nah, it’s okay, Daddy’s gonna make his baby girl feel real good,” Running a finger up and down her arm he leans in and kisses her on the forehead. Cupping her small breast in his hand, he drags a calloused thumb over the nipple. That’s another thing that adds to the realism of this whole twisted scenario. Beth is a petite woman. She could easily pass for a teenager. Daryl doesn’t look at her that way, never had. But now…

 

“Daddy,” she whines pushing her body into his hand. 

 

“ ‘S okay if daddy touches, cause yer mine.” Leaning forward he brushes his lips lightly against her cheek and kisses her nose then drops his head to her chest and squeezes her little breast as he takes the nipple into his mouth. Beth yelps and reaches out to grab ahold of his arms to steady herself. Letting the nipple slip from his mouth with little pop he raises his head to look at her.

 

“Say it baby girl, say yer mine.” His fingers find her other nipple and he pinches it making her buck into him and a small moan escapes her lips. Her breasts are sensitive. The nipples especially. She loves it when pays attention to them. He can make her come just by playing with them the right way. When she doesn’t respond to his request he takes his hands away.

 

“No, don’t stop- daddy please don-”

 

“Say it then, say yer mine.” Her lip trembles as he glares at her and it makes his cock jerk.

 

“I’m yours, daddy! I am.” Her voice is needy, a little girls whine.

 

“That’s right, ya are. Forever.” The implications of this one word become apparent when Beth locks eyes with him and he sees something there that has nothing to do with this game they’re playing.

 

“Forever,” she whispers softly and scoots forward, close enough so she can kiss him on the cheek. Letting her fingers scratch the scruff of his cheeks she giggles back in character again.

 

“Come on now, quit playin’ around girl. Take off yer clothes. Daddy’s gonna-” She’s pushed herself off his lap and she’s standing there holding the pajamas up and shaking her head. With that mischievous little glint in her eye.

 

“Uh-uh daddy, not unless you're gonna too.”

“Gonna be a brat now huh? Think yer looking fer a spanking young lady.” Something in Beth’s eyes tells him that’s not where she wants this to go and he’s pretty sure he knows the reasons why. And he loves her for it, loves her so much. 

 

“Daddy doesn’t hit his baby girl, ya know that. But ya best find yer manners if ya want something from me.” Grabbing his cock he strokes it from base to tip his eyes on her the whole time. She loves this, loves to watch him get himself off and it’s a fuckin’ turn on having her watch. Pajamas forgotten, her eyes are on his hand and what it’s doing.

 

“Oh god Dar-, daddy, please, please take off your clothes too.” Kicking the pink PJs off a foot at a time she wraps her arms around her body protectively as he stands up and moves into her space cock bobbing between them. He watches her face as she bites her lip.

 

“Good girl. Wanna touch it? Go on, touch daddy’s cock.” Reaching behind him he grabs the hem of his t-shirt and yanks it over his head. He pushes his jeans over his hips and kicks them away. Trembling he pulls back just enough so she has to let go of him. He’s gonna have to be careful if this is gonna last. And he wants it too. She whimpers as he turns away from her and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch.

 

“Here, lay down on the blanket fer daddy, that’s right.” Kneeling between her legs his gaze travels up her body. He huffs out a breath and feels his blood pool south, whatever isn’t already there. Beth’s pussy is smooth and hairless like she was planning this all along.

 

“Daddy what are you gonna do to me? Is it gonna feel good?” Squirming on the blanket she slides a hand down over her flat tummy but before her fingers reach their destination Daryl grabs ahold of her wrist.

 

“Uh-uh, no touching baby. Daddy’s gonna kiss it, gonna kiss yer pretty little pussy.” Pushing her thighs apart he lowers himself down and slides his hands under her sweet little ass pulling her closer.

 

“Oh daddy, that’s dirty!” She half-heartedly tries closing her thighs but even if she wanted too she couldn’t with Daryl nestled between them. 

 

“Then yer a dirty girl baby, cause you want it. Daddy can see how you want it.” Just how badly she wants it glistens there where Daryl is gonna bury his face. He knows her body inside and out, her smell, her taste, but this time it’s a little different.

 

“I wanna watch.” Pushing herself up on her elbows her braids fall forward the blonde curls at the ends brushing over her hard nipples. Grinding his lower body against the floor he fights the desire to pull her into his lap and just fuck her until they both come.

 

“Jus’ a taste baby girl then daddy’s gonna fuck ya real good.” Lowering his head he kisses, licks, and teases her open with his tongue. She’s tangy and sweet. He flicks his tongue over her clit, circles it and covers it with his mouth suckling until her legs are trembling on either side of his head. Glancing up he sees she’s no longer watching. Head thrown back, eyes closed she’s murmuring to herself but he hears her whisper ‘daddy’ and it’s like a jolt of electricity straight to his cock.

 

“Daddy! I’m gonna,  oh it feels too good,” she whines bucking her hips and trying to get closer.

 

“You’re gonna come, baby, ‘s okay. Come fer daddy…” Slipping a finger inside her and pressing his thumb to her clit he watches as she comes undone. “That’s right baby girl. Daddy told ya he was gonna make you feel good.” Pressing kisses to her inner thighs he moves up her body brushing her soft skin with his lips.

 

“Oh daddy, I liked that!” She’s breathless and pliant beneath him. Leaning in he kisses her soft pink lips, leaves them shiny with her juices.

 

“Taste that baby? ‘S you, ya taste so good.” Daryl hums as her small tongue flicks out to lick what he left behind. It’s erotic and wrong the way she stares up at him with her big doe eyes. Hands on her hips he starts to roll her over. “Come on, get on yer hands an knees. Daddy’s gonna show ya somethin’ else that feels really good, fer us both.”

 

“Kay daddy.” Obeying she scrambles to her hands and knees and he moves in behind her, hand on her lower back. “Daddy whatcha doing?” Her voice is a little strained and he rubs his hand up and down her back soothing her.

 

“Toldja, daddy’s gonna fuck you, make us feel good.” He feels her body stiffen under his hand and he waits. To see where she’s taking this now. Looking back over her shoulder, her lip caught between her teeth, she actually looks a little scared. He knows she’s not, his cock is throbbing and he just wants it buried in her.

 

“You’re gonna put your, your..”

 

“Cock baby. Say it.” Rubbing circles over and over on her back he gently pushes her knees apart giving himself room.

 

“Cock. Are you gonna put your cock in me, daddy? It’s big, it’s gonna hurt!” 

 

“Ain’t gonna hurt ya.” 

 

“Promise daddy?”

 

“Promise baby girl.” Leaning over he breathes in the smell of her. Shampoo and sex. He kisses her shoulder letting his lips rest there.

 

“Put it inside me, daddy. Do it now.” Feeling a little dizzy he does what she tells him too. Grabs her by the hips and thrusts deep and hard and it feels so good he almost falls over.

 

“Fuck Beth! So good… so…”

 

“Harder daddy, harder. Daryl!” Wrapping an arm around her, he slides his hand between her legs and into her wet pussy and finds her clit. It’s better this way when she comes like this when he makes her come. Groaning he shudders, bucking his hips forward one last time as her pussy clenches around him. Rolling over on his side and pulling her against him he breathes into her hair, tries to catch his breath, calm his racing heart. 

 

She’s doing the same thing, but she’s turning his arms, struggling to get where she always needs to be after. Tucked up under his chin her cheek pressed against his chest. A soft sigh lets him know she’s good now. After a few minutes, a sleepy calm settles over them.

 

“So daddy kink huh?” He tightens his arms around her. Every time they do this, fuck, make love, be together, whatever they call it, every time it’s like his trust in her is strengthened.

 

“Did you like it?” He’s silent for a minute thinking about how to answer her, how to say what he wants to say.

 

“Yeah. Ain’t weird though?” She knows him. Which is why she kept making sure he was okay. And she would have stopped if he wasn’t.

 

“No, not for me. With you it's okay, it’s good.” It is good. Still weird as fuck in his head, but he liked it.

 

“ ‘S just pretending.” She’s snuggling into him and that’s his favorite part, the thing he looks forward to every time. Holding her like this will never get old.

 

“Next time you can be the cop and I’ll be…” 

 

“Whoa, hold up. We ain’t gonna have ta- ‘S okay every once in a while. But, Beth I like it when it's me and you, when it’s real.” Now it’s her turn to be silent and he’s a bundle of nerves waiting. He doesn’t have to be though. This is Beth, his girl.

 

“Oh,” Her voice is soft and sleepy, “Daryl I like it when it’s real too. That’s the best. Me and you.” He’s glad she can’t see the big goofy grin on his face. But he knows if she could she’d probably like it too.

 

_ ~fin _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Now it's your turn to leave a comment because I'd really like to know what you think! And I really do appreciate it!


End file.
